Hanging pictures frames, often containing art, documents, items in shadow boxes, framed posters, and any use of framed wall decorations is an essential part of decorating a room and home, but there are no functional devices to facilitate use of a corner for hanging a picture frame. An area that could be useful for placement of certain framed art is the corner of a room. Several devices are described in patents for hanging items in the inside corner of a room. Some of these devices are specifically for things such as stuffed animal heads, and others are for picture frames or other corner mounted objects. None of the prior art devices are very handy, and may be difficult to use or expensive to make. The present device is simple to use, and easy to mount, and very practical for holding a picture frame or similar structure in a corner of a room.